


Шквал

by Setchi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Monster Hunters, Monsters, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setchi/pseuds/Setchi
Summary: Начало истории Уилла Грэма, легендарного Истребителя монстров, и его возлюбленного.





	Шквал

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tempest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455717) by [KareliaSweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KareliaSweet/pseuds/KareliaSweet). 



— Папа, в нашем саду монстр.  
По стенам хижины барабанит дождь. Дедушкины часы раскатисто отбивают ещё час в коридоре. Роберт Грэм в скрипучем кресле-качалке переворачивает очередную страницу книги.  
— Нет там никого, мой милый.  
Побледневший от страха Уилл оборачивается на своём маленьком выступе, с которого он, встав на цыпочки, выглядывал в окно.  
— Я видел его, папа.  
Роберт тихо закрывает книгу и подходит к окну. Лес снаружи влажный и тёмный. Уилл цепляется за отца в отчаянии и страхе, и Роберт берёт его на руки.  
— Там ничего нет, Уилл. Тебе просто кажется.  
Уилл мотает головой, не соглашаясь. Роберт обнимает его покрепче и гладит по голове.  
— Пойдём, пора спать. Почитать тебе твою любимую сказку?  
Роберт чувствует осторожный кивок и улыбается. Он бросает последний взгляд за окно — как раз когда в небе вспыхивает молния.  
Один лишь проблеск — но его хватает, чтобы на краю опушки за домом Роберт увидел его. Золотистые глаза, огромные витые бараньи рога. Светлые кожаные крылья, исполосанные красным.  
Над хижиной грохочет гром.  
— Но я ведь пометил все деревья… — шепчет Роберт. Он опускает сына на ноги и, наклонившись к нему, сжимает за плечи. — Беги, Уилл.  
— Но, папа…  
— Нет времени. Беги туда, куда я тебе говорил. Там ты будешь в безопасности.  
Роберт вынимает из ножен свой охотничий нож, с которым не расставался даже во сне. Уилл начинает плакать. Роберт мягко встряхивает его.  
— Не плачь, сын. Будь смелым.  
Уилл молча кивает, по его лицу текут слёзы. Роберт встаёт, закрывая его собой.  
— А теперь — беги! — кричит он.  
И Уилл бежит.  
Он бежит через переднюю дверь прямо в лес, и иголки с корой царапают его руки. Он бежит, пока ноги не начинают болеть, а грудь — жечь, и он едва успевает хватать воздух большими, болезненными вздохами. Он бежит, пока дождь не пробирает до самых костей, пока ступни не покрываются синяками и глубокими царапинами. И он бежит всё дальше.  
Уиллу Грэму семь, когда он видит своего первого монстра.  
Первого — но не последнего.

***

Мадам Дю Морье заботится о нём. У него теперь есть пища, одежда и кров.  
Она не читает ему на ночь сказок, как делал это папа. И у неё в коридоре нет мерно тикающих дедушкиных часов. Нет кресла-качалки, нет коленей, на которые можно забраться и уснуть. Но в её доме, на вершине холма, безопасно. Её двери увешаны замками. И Уилл жив.  
Она отправляет его в школу, чтобы он выучил там хоть что-нибудь кроме монстров.  
— Твой отец, — сказала она ему, — был хоть и честным человеком, но всё-таки ужасно недальновидным.  
В школе Уилл просит дать ему самый большой словарь. Он ищет там сначала «честный», затем «недальновидный».  
И решает, что когда вырастет, то будет только первым.  
Мадам не добра к нему, но она справедлива. Они могут не разговаривать друг с другом по несколько дней кряду, и ни один не спешит это исправить. Уилл учится блестяще, вечерами просиживая в библиотеке мадам с книгами, которые ему запрещают брать в школе. Оттуда он узнаёт о монстрах, о которых не говорил ему отец. Он узнаёт, как ранить их, как убивать. Мадам не осуждает его изысканий — но и не одобряет их. По вечерам, когда он задерживается за книгами после полуночи, она появляется в дверном проёме со свечой и уже распущенными волосами.  
— Хватит на сегодня, — говорит она равнодушно, и Уилл кивает, отправляясь в спальню.  
Годы проходят без единой проблемы. Мадам наказывает его только один раз, когда Уилл говорит всему классу, что его отец был убит драконом, и что они все в большой опасности, как бы не хотелось им убедить себя в ином.  
— Я не лгал им! — вскрикивает Уилл, когда ремень обжигает его кожу.  
— Конечно же нет, — говорит спокойно мадам, — но иногда за правду наказывают.  
Когда Уиллу исполняется пятнадцать, мадам преподносит ему подарок. Охотничий нож, очень похожий на тот, что был у его отца.  
— Теперь тебе можно это доверить, — говорит она ему. — Используй свои знания во благо.  
— Я буду дальновидным, — обещает ей Уилл.  
Впервые за всё то время, что он провёл здесь, мадам улыбается ему. Она касается большим пальцем его щеки.  
Великая Буря не заставляет себя ждать.  
Дождь хлещет по городским улицам, заливая рыночную площадь и маленькие хижинки за ней. Уилл наблюдает с холма, как грязь скрывает под собой брусчатку, как ветер вырывает с корнем деревья, опрокидывая их с тяжёлым грохотом на дорогу. Небо чернеет, вздыбиваясь серым.  
Уилл чувствует приближение Смерти.  
Каждую ночь он стоит в библиотеке у окна, выходящего в сад. Мадам перестаёт интересоваться его ночным бдением, лишь только останавливается однажды на мгновение, в халате, сжав крепко дверной косяк.  
— Он не придёт, — говорит она.  
— Но вокруг ни одного дерева, которое можно было бы пометить, — отвечает Уилл. — Или у вас есть магия пострашнее?  
Её глаза вспыхивают, но она ничего не говорит в ответ.  
Дракон является на пятый день бури. Его намокшие под плотным дождём крылья потемнели и стали коричневато-багряными. Уилл вынимает свой нож и спускается на первый этаж. Мадам ждёт его у дверей в сад.  
— Следи за его зубами, — говорит она, касаясь большим пальцем его щеки.  
Уиил кивает и выходит в дождь.  
Их схватка свирепа. Дракон щерится, и с его подбородка стекает кровь вперемешку со слюной. Уилл атакует, занося нож, и получает ответный удар в голову, отлетая назад сквозь загрязнившуюся траву. Он поднимается на ноги и снова атакует, демонстративно целясь влево, и дракон клацает челюстью рядом. Уиллу удаётся прилично ранить того в грудь, и, яростно воскликнув, он наблюдает за тем, как из открытой раны хлещет кровь — чёрная в лунном свете. Дракон издаёт разъярённый вой и взмывает ввысь.  
И в этом кроется его ошибка. Проливной дождь промочил его крылья насквозь, и сколько бы он ими не хлопал, как сильно не старался — ему едва удаётся оторваться от земли.  
Уилл обнажает зубы в ухмылке и бросается в атаку.  
Он падает на драконий хвост, вонзая в него нож. В ответ раздаётся сверхъестественный рык, и дракон оборачивается, ожесточённо клацая пастью. Уилл уворачивается и, взобравшись выше по спине монстра, пронзает его живот поперёк. Дракон издаёт истошный вопль и вновь щёлкает зубами. Один острый клык протыкает щёку Уилла. Они валятся на землю, сцепившись в ожесточённом объятии, их крики сливаются воедино, но даже сквозь ослепляющую вспышку боли Уилл всё равно упорно ползёт выше по спине этого монстра. Он вонзает свой нож всё глубже, разрывая им чешую, плоть, жилы, царапая кости. Его руки по локоть в вязкой и тёплой крови. Раздаётся последний, горестный стон, а затем всё умолкает.  
Великий Красный Дракон мёртв.  
Его клык всё ещё в щеке Уилла, и боль пронзает троекратно, но ему всё равно. По его венам разливается эйфория. Он отпихивает драконью челюсть и выбирается со вздохом на свободу, а затем, покрытый грязью и кровью с ног до головы, бредёт через весь двор, едва волоча ноги. Он подползает к двери, где ждёт мадам.  
Она кивает ему и исчезает внутри.  
Уиллу Грэму пятнадцать, когда он убивает своего первого монстра.  
Первого — но не последнего.

***

Уилл просыпается знаменитым. И ему это не нравится.  
Он покидает город почти сразу, частично потому, что людям теперь ничего не угрожает, частично потому, что ему не нравится быть предметом всеобщего обожания.  
— Я честен, но не честолюбив, — говорит он мадам, когда настаёт пора прощаться.  
Она смотрит с одобрением, но на её лице по-прежнему ни одной эмоции и ни одной морщины, как и тогда, когда они встретились в первый раз. Её светлые волосы едва заметно развеваются на ветру.  
— Как дальновидно, — шепчет она.  
Уилл улыбается. Она касается большим пальцем его щеки.  
— Удачи, Уилл Грэм.  
Больше они не виделись.  
Молва об Истребителе Дракона быстро расходится по окрестным городам. И вскоре его призывают, чтобы он справился с другим монстром: ликантропом, терроризирующим землю Хобб и убивающим местных девушек. Уилл уничтожает его и принимает свою скромную плату, настойчиво прося дать лишь половину обещанной суммы.  
— Мне нужно лишь пропитание и немного одежды.  
Он не может признаться в том, что ему стыдно. Стыдно брать деньги за то, чем он… наслаждается.  
Он обустраивает домик на берегу моря. Он называет своё место Волчьей западнёй, потому что Уилл обладает разнообразными талантами, но чувство юмора — не из их числа. Он живёт просто: на рыбе, которую сам же ловит, и корнеплодах из собственного огорода. Он подбирает приблудившихся к его чёрному ходу бездомных собак, скармливая им рыбьи головы и обрезки мяса. Самому дружелюбному псу он даёт кличку Уинстон. Иногда, когда по ночам становится холодно и дождь бьёт во всю мочь, он пускает Уинстона спать в дом.  
Простая жизнь. Он приезжает по запросу, убивает монстров, возвращается домой. Если он иногда оставляет себе часть убитого монстра в качестве талисмана, никто не возражает. Селяне, поглощённые безмерной благодарностью, предпочитают закрывать глаза на такие странности. А кроме того, его окружают поверья и слухи, и почему бы, собственно, ему, Истребителю монстров, не взять себе трофей? Какой-нибудь коготь или клык.  
Или череп.  
Лишь однажды всё идёт не так, как должно бы. Его вызывают, чтобы он предал смерти выходца с того света, убившего девушку в её собственной постели. Что-то странное чудится Уиллу ещё до того, как он ступает в город Муф, но он прогоняет это чувство прочь.  
А ведь стоило прислушаться к себе.  
Он идёт по следу призрака до самого его логова в небольшой пещерке у озера. Когда существо поднимает на него взгляд — Уилл видит перед собой печальную девушку, почти ребёнка, с глубокими потемневшими глазницами.  
— Что ты такое? — спрашивает её Уилл.  
— Джорджия.  
Она не жива, но и не мертва. Уилл пытается увести её с собой в город, но стоит ему только взять её за плечо, как с её руки сползает кусок кожи, и она вскрикивает, тут же просачиваясь сквозь щель в пещерке, слишком узкую для него.  
Он возвращается в город, чтобы всё объяснить.  
— Она — гибрид, — говорит Уилл жителям. — Мне кажется, её можно спасти. Кто-нибудь здесь практикует магию?  
Его поднимают на смех. Горожане идут к пещерке с факелами и забрасывают их по очереди. Крики сжигаемой заживо девушки преследуют Уилла в кошмарах.  
Он возвращается к пещерке под покровом ночи, когда огонь уже унимается, чтобы хоть как-то почтить память девушки. Он вытаскивает из пепла её кости и очищает их, устраивая на входе в пещеру, чтобы отпугнуть браконьеров. Её череп он забирает с собой в качестве напоминания о собственной ошибке.  
После этого он решает: никаких гибридов.  
Время идёт, и месяцы превращаются в годы. Он истребляет келпи, волкодлаков, адских гончих. Встреча с шабашем гарпий оборачивается полосой шрамов на спине. Дампир, пытавшийся обратить его, прощается с головой. Шрамов становится всё больше, старые зарастают и покрываются пятнами лишь для того, чтобы вскоре возле них появились новые. Каждый отмечает собой новое убийство, и каждое убийство заставляет кровь в его венах кипеть.  
Простая жизнь. И если Уилл с каждым разом наслаждается своим превосходством всё больше, то никто не станет его в том упрекать. Если иногда он действует не слишком обдуманно, если проливает, быть может, чуть больше крови, чем нужно, то никто не станет жаловаться. В конце концов, мёртвый монстр — это мёртвый монстр. И его кровь должна быть пролита. И если Уиллу нравится, как темнеет, застывая на нём, чужая кровь, если он не спешит содрать её с себя, то… к тому времени, как это происходит, он будет уже далеко. И никто этого не увидит.  
Никто не знает, каков Уилл Грэм на самом деле.  
А затем является Олень в вороньем оперении.  
Уилла вызывают в город Чесапик, чтобы он убил там вендиго. Уилл отправляется туда пешком, помечая деревья на своём пути. У городских ворот его встречает местный доктор.  
— Легендарный Истребитель Дракона, — говорит он, пожимая Уиллу руку. — Рад видеть вас здесь.  
Уилл игнорирует приветствие и зло хмыкает.  
— Меня зовут Уилл Грэм, а не «Легендарный Истребитель Дракона».  
Он знает, это излишняя грубость, но он просто на дух не выносит льстецов. Доктор лишь улыбается в ответ, и у уголков его глаз появляются морщинки.  
— Я знаю, как вас зовут, Уилл. Прошу, следуйте за мной.  
Доктор радушно предлагает Уиллу остановиться в своём доме. Он отводит Уилла в комнату для гостей, непомерно большую, с огромными окнами, выходящими на лес позади дома. В комнате стоит шкаф, наполненный идеально выглаженной одеждой, качеством гораздо лучше той, что когда-либо носил сам Уилл.  
— Мне этого не надо, — возмущённо ворчит Уилл.  
— Ну естественно нет, — говорит доктор в ответ. — Но всё это ваше, пока вы со мной.  
Вечером доктор готовит ему ужин — наваристое рагу с терпким винным соусом. И мясо в нём сочное и нежное.  
— Что это? — спрашивает Уилл.  
— Гузка, — отвечает доктор с улыбкой.  
После ужина они перемещаются в кабинет, взяв с собой напитки: медовое бренди для доктора и выдержанный виски для Уилла.  
— Скажите, Уилл, — начинает доктор, оглаживая край стопки. — Вам нравится то, чем вы занимаетесь?  
Уилл сглатывает.  
— Приятно избавлять мир от монстров.  
— Но вы ведь занимаетесь не этим, — доктор откидывается в кресле, скрещивая ноги.  
— И чем же я занимаюсь?  
— Вы убиваете.  
На мгновение карие глаза доктора охватывает отблеск пламени в камине, и они становятся красными. Тени от огня лижут его скулы, и впервые за всю свою изнуряюще однообразную жизнь Уилл думает о чужой красоте. Он делает большой глоток и отводит глаза.  
— Я убиваю, — медленно проговаривает он, — потому что так надо.  
— Ответ в ответе. И ни один — на мой вопрос.  
— Мы что, так и будем говорить шарадами всю грёбаную ночь напролёт? — срезает Уилл.  
На это доктор лишь приподнимает брови (что довольно странно само по себе), но затем вновь возвращает свою маску доброжелательности.  
— Вы, должно быть, устали, Уилл. У вас было длинное путешествие.  
Уилл осушает свой стакан.  
— Да, я… я, пожалуй, пойду. Спасибо за ужин.  
— Рад был доставить вам удовольствие.  
Уилл пытается не думать о других удовольствиях, которые может доставить ему доктор, но его щёки всё равно вспыхивают румянцем. Он взлетает по деревянной лестнице наверх и ретируется в свою комнату, где сбрасывает с себя всю одежду и, оставшись в одном белье (и проигнорировав приготовленную для него тёмно-синюю атласную пижаму), забирается на кровать. Скрывшись под простынёй, он накрывает ладонью свою пульсирующую плоть — и в нём просыпается странное, не знакомое до сих пор ощущение, которое он пытается согнать усилием воли и мыслями о воплях сжигаемой заживо девушки. Его возбуждение сходит быстро, но нечто всё продолжает шевелиться под его кожей.  
Он пытается заставить себя уснуть, но кровать под ним слишком хороша, а простыни слишком мягки. Уилл к такому не привык. Он беспокойно ворочается и, наконец, глубокой ночью выбирается из постели, чтобы открыть окно в надежде на то, что прохладный воздух и стрекотание сверчков успокоят его.  
Уилл широко распахивает окно. Он выглядывает наружу и застывает.  
Внизу стоит вендиго.  
Монстр глядит на него неотрывно, красные глаза сверкают на его сухопаром чёрном лице, длинные и тонкие рога вьются из его висков. Заострённые когти изящной линией вырастают из его пальцев, а кожа в лунном свете сияет, будто подмасленная.  
И это… прекрасно.  
Уилл покидает комнату, спускается на первый этаж и босиком выходит к лесной кромке. Свой нож он оставляет наверху.  
Вендиго стоит в ожидании, слегка склонив голову набок.  
— Здравствуйте, доктор Лектер.  
Вендиго будто бы улыбается в ответ, и его рога врастают обратно, а кожа принимает более человеческий оттенок.  
— Вы быстро сообразили.  
Уилл усмехается, приподнимая бровь.  
— Я же Истребитель монстров. Это, вообще-то, моя работа.  
— Тогда почему же вы не взяли с собой свой нож?  
— Вы заинтриговали меня.  
— Это взаимно.  
Они глядят, неотрывно, друг на друга. Доктор смотрит на него, будто на некую редкость, некую диковинку из далёких земель.  
— Вы так и не ответили на мой вопрос.  
— Какой вопрос? — хмурится Уилл.  
— Вам нравится убивать?  
«Нет! — хочется ответить Уиллу, — боже, конечно, нет. Как вообще у вас хватает наглости спрашивать такое, когда вы сами — монстр во плоти?».  
Но вместо этого доктор смотрит на него — в него, в самую душу — и Уилл путается в мыслях, пока не находит нужный ответ.  
— Да, — выдыхает он с облегчением. И внезапно ему становится так хорошо, будто с его плеч сняли многолетнюю ношу, растворив её в ночи.  
Ганнибал лишь улыбается в ответ.  
— Что вы такое? — спрашивает Уилл.  
— Многое. Хотите сами посмотреть?  
Уилл молча кивает.  
Доктор запрокидывает голову назад и начинает обрастать перьями. Новые рога появляются на месте прежних — они толще и бархатистые. Его конечности вытягиваются, а сжатые кулаки оборачиваются копытами. И уже через секунду на месте человека стоит огромный Олень в вороньих перьях.  
У Уилла перехватывает дыхание. Он не видел ничего прекраснее.  
— Можно мне… прикоснуться к тебе?  
Олень склоняет перед ним голову. Уилл касается основания рогов, зарывается пальцами в оперение, оглаживает линию челюсти.  
— Ты… невероятен, — выдыхает Уилл. Олень лишь удовлетворённо мычит в ответ.  
«Прошу, называй меня Ганнибалом».  
Эти слова Уилл не столько слышит, сколько чувствует, и они разливаются по его венам, словно сладчайшее вино. Он дрожит от удовольствия.  
— Удивителен.  
«Да. Ты именно таков».  
Олень встряхивает своей гривой, и перья слетают с неё, окутывая Уилла в свои нежные объятия. Они медленно оседают, и Олень поднимается на задние ноги, всё уменьшаясь, пока не превращается в доктора обратно.  
Уилл смотрит на него, не в силах вымолвить и слова.  
— Мне кажется, нам пора вернуться в постель, — произносит доктор. — Вам ведь завтра предстоит охота на монстра.  
Уилл усмехается, а его сердце тяжело бьётся в груди от близости столь притягательного мужчины. И столь прекрасного монстра.  
Они поднимаются наверх вместе, но когда Ганнибал сворачивает в сторону своей спальни, Уилл безмолвно следует за ним. Ганнибал удивлённо останавливается.  
— Ты сказал «пора вернуться в постель», — говорит Уилл, оглядывая Ганнибала потемневшими от желания глазами. — Но не уточнил, чью именно.  
Ганнибал судорожно вздыхает, беря Уилла под локоть. На долю секунды они застывают, поглощённые друг другом, а затем Ганнибал толкает его к балке и прижимается ртом к его горлу. Уилл стонет и проводит рукой по волосам Ганнибала.  
— Ты совершенно за гранью моих представлений, — шепчет Ганнибал. — Я так боялся, что ты совратишь мою жизнь.  
Уилл смеётся и резко оттягивает Ганнибала назад от себя.  
— Нет, сначала это сделаешь ты.  
Их первый поцелуй мягок, словно тонкий шёпот. А затем Ганнибал поднимает Уилла на руки, и от мягкости не остаётся и следа.  
Следующий день Уилл проводит с горожанами, выслушивая их горестные истории и причитания. Но вместо жалости, почему-то, Уилл чувствует раздражение. Этот город полон грубости и малодушия. Ни один не предложил помощи пострадавшим. Вместо этого кто-то начинает совершенно ни к чему занудно и упорно рассказывать о сыре, и Уилл выключается. Он уходит в себя, в воспоминания об обжигающих руках на своей коже, о ласкающих его в самых потаённых местах губах. Ганнибал возникает в этих его видениях сам собой, и Уилл чувствует его обнажённое тело, его сжимающие бёдра пальцы, его сильную хватку.  
«Я скучаю», — шепчет Ганнибал ему на ухо. Уилл до боли прикусывает язык. Горожане поглядывают на него с опаской, и Уилл, извинившись, ретируется в свой временный дом.  
Вечером Ганнибал готовит ему ужин, который Уилл с удовольствием поглощает.  
— Это ведь они, да? — спрашивает Уилл, слизывая соус с уголка своего рта.  
Ганнибал лишь приподнимает бокал.  
Этой ночью Уилл позволяет Ганнибалу взять себя, раскрыть влажными пальцами, пронзить размеренными толчками. Он вцепляется в Ганнибала всеми конечностями и кричит, стоит тому задеть внутри него нечто совершенно святое и порочное, и кончает с именем своего спасителя на губах. Ганнибал целует его, кусает, поглощает и наполняет своей любовью так же неизбежно, как и разрушает его.  
После, лёжа в объятиях друг друга и остывая, они принимают решение.  
— Что с деревней?  
— Считай, что она уже мертва, — уступает Уилл. — Ты же решил это ещё до встречи со мной.  
— А ты?  
— У каждого Охотника за монстрами есть тот, кому удалось ускользнуть. Добавляет загадочности.  
— Я буду твоим гигантским белым китом?  
Уилл поворачивается к нему, сверкнув глазами.  
— Вот только попробуй пошутить про «Моби Дика», клянусь…  
Палец, которым он тычет в лицо Ганнибала, сначала нежно целуют, затем прикусывают, затем обсасывают изогнутыми в улыбке губами. Уилл сжимает зубы, чтобы не застонать, и откидывается назад, позволяя Ганнибалу снова утянуть его в сладкое небытие.  
— Я могу сделать что угодно. Но чего хочешь ты? — мягко говорит Ганнибал на рассвете. Уилл лишь прижимается ближе.  
— Я хочу быть твоим, — шепчет он в ответ.  
Ганнибал нежно зарывается носом в его кудри.  
— Ты и так мой.  
Уилл качает головой, прекращая очерчивать непонятные узоры по коже Ганнибала.  
— Нет. Полностью твоим.  
Ганнибал замирает.  
— Будет больно.  
— Знаю.  
— Ужасно больно.  
Уилл целует то место, где должно биться сердце Ганнибала.  
— Знаю.  
А следующей ночью, скрытые бурей, они идут в город.  
Крики разлетаются, словно колокольный звон, но гром поглощает их без остатка. Они работают вместе, командой, передвигаясь от двери до двери, и с каждым новым визитом крови на них становится всё больше и больше. Дождь старается смыть её, но новая появляется на них быстрее, слой за слоем.  
Они не трогают только детей. По взаимному согласию.  
Когда всё кончено, они останавливаются на опушке, и Ганнибал притягивает Уилла ближе, сцеловывая чужую кровь с его губ.  
— Ты готов?  
Уилл кивает, задыхаясь от переполняющей его энергии. Сверкает молния. И перед ним уже стоит, склонив голову, Олень в вороньем оперении.  
И даже когда рога пронзают Уилла насквозь, его сердце отзывается лишь любовью.  
Он приходит в себя в какой-то хижине с туго перебинтованным животом. Ганнибал сидит рядом в кресле-качалке с книгой в руках. Он медленно и задумчиво переворачивает страницы. Кресло под ним тихо поскрипывает. Уилл слышит, как воет снаружи ветер.  
— Ганнибал, — зовёт он тихо. Ему кажется, будто это первое в его жизни слово.  
Ганнибал поднимает глаза и широко улыбается ему.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь, любовь моя?  
Уилл улыбается в ответ и тут же чувствует, как удлиняются его клыки. Он осторожно касается одного кончиком пальца, шипя от того, как легко вскрывается кожа.  
— Острые.  
Он обсасывает рану на пальце.  
— Оставь и мне немного, — мягко урчит Ганнибал.  
С влажным причмокиванием Уилл вынимает палец изо рта и раскрывает руки в приглашении. Ганнибал хватает его за запястье и похотливо облизывает пострадавший палец, прежде чем подтянуться выше и увлечь Уилла в долгий поцелуй. Танец их языков жаден, и Ганнибал, не удержавшись, касается клыка Уилла, тут же примешивая к поцелую кровь. Они стонут и поглощают друг друга без остановки.  
Уилл первым разрывает поцелуй, проводя носом по челюсти Ганнибала.  
— Что ты сделал со мной? — выдыхает он в благоговении.  
Ганнибал прикусывает кожу на его шее, оставляя там тёмный засос.  
— То, что ты и хотел.  
Уиллу Грэму двадцать три, когда он влюбляется в своего первого монстра.  
Первого — и последнего. 


End file.
